Memories drawn
by astateofgrace
Summary: Ed/Lu after VDT. Just a random little fic to shed a little more light on their relationship. Better than it sounds  I think


**A/N: I recently got obsessed with Narnia (it never ceases to amaze me how quickly my obsessions change ) so this is my first story. Just a random thing I thought of, don't know if it's any good or if I should continue. So let me know! Forgive the long paragraphs with no conversation at the start. I am aware that they are quite long and laborious, but keep going! It gets better (in my opinion). Also, I know that the whole "room under the stairs" thing is quite Harry Potterish, but that is not intended; it was just how I imagined it. I don't own Narnia obviously. All mistakes are mine. **

It was their place. Their place to which they could escape the smoky, grey rush of London and find themselves in their substitute for the cherished world of Narnia. Of course, it was nothing compared to the real thing; there were no talking horses or fauns to be seen, nor were the dark, dusty floorboards a proper reincarnation of the shining, marble floors at Cair Paravel. But, somehow, it was easier to imagine that they were in fact in the magical land when sitting on those dark, dusty floorboards. Being very small, it was big enough for the two siblings who saw it to be quite delightful; why would they need a bigger space anyway? Although Peter and Susan were wonderful siblings, Peter being the protective big brother and Susan the sensible sister they needed to keep themselves in line, they were the younger siblings and needed to stick together. As for Eustace, since the relatives return from the _Dawn Treader _adventure, their younger cousin had become quite bearable. They would often find themselves reminicising with him about their time in Narnia and informing him about other traditions, creatures and events Eustace had not been subject to before. Nevertheless, Edmund and Lucy knew that the bond between themselves was stronger than the bond between them and Eustace. So it was just theirs, their space to believe in anything they wish.

All the quaint, essential objects and tools one would need in this hiding place had been organized by Lucy along one wall. Such objects included as extra biscuits stolen behind Aunt Alberta's back, a few spare candles and matches and any number of books for when one was hiding and had nothing to do for a while. But perhaps the most important feature of this spot under the stairs were the walls, or rather, what was on them. Lining the walls of the room beneath the stairs of the Scrubb residence were dozens of small drawings of Narnian creatures that Edmund had drawn as he and Lucy remembered them. To say that it had surprised Lucy when Edmund quietly showed her his representation of Cair Paravel one morning was an understatement; Edmund had never proved to be the creative sibling. Nevertheless, it was soon stuck onto the wall, with many other pictures to follow; Mr. Tumnus, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Oreius, the Wardrobe hidden away at Professor Kirke's and the lamp post were just some of the colourful drawings featured in Lucy and Edmund's hiding place. Although probably the most important soul to meet the Pevensie's and Eustace in Narnia, Aslan was never drawn. Lucy and Edmund had agreed that it didn't feel right drawing something so impressive a spirit and in any case they knew Aslan would never fade from their memory anyway, He was permanently etched into their minds. These drawings were their escape.

Escaping his history classroom as quickly as his legs could take him, Edmund managed to escape the clutches of Mr. Hastings relatively scot-free. Slowly to a relaxed walk as he moved down the stairs that led out of the building and into the school grounds, Edmund glanced over his shoulders. Frowning, he started to move more quickly again as he realised Evelyn Peterborough and her two sidekicks Rose Carter and Quinn Portley were following him closely, clutching their books as they giggled at him horridly. Thankful for a distant call from his right, he turned and grinned as his good mate George Lewis caught up to him.

'Suppose you come and kick the football with the rest of the boys, Ed?' George asked quickly as Edmund looked over his shoulder again to see the three girls veering off to the library in a depressed state. Edmund grinned and focused his attention back on George. He was an interesting one, was George. No matter how hard he tried to get rid of the posh, upper-class accent and grammar he had obtained from his family, he always ended up sounding ridiculous in comparison to the yard of dirty and often less than adequately educated boys of Finchley. Edmund was just about to reply when he caught sight of a familiar figure towards the west of the school grounds.

'Erm, no, George, mate. 'Fraid not, today.'

'Suit yourself.' George shrugged and ran off to the large group of teenage boys that attended the school in Finchley. After he had glanced back at George quickly and given his reply, Edmund moved his focus back to the small figure that had now sat down under the large- and often abundant- apple tree in the yard. Jogging over, Edmund grinned and went to sit down with his little sister. In her hands, she held a few scraps of paper and a pencil. Looking up at him, Lucy beamed and patted his knee as he sat down.

'Hello, Ed.'

'Why are you here by yourself, Lu? Surely there are plenty of girls your age here to play with?' he puzzled, squinting at the bright sun which streamed through the passing clouds. A few passersby glanced questioningly at them and earned a sharp glare from Edmund and quickly moved on; nobody questioned Edmund Pevensie.

'Well,' she exaggerated this first word as though she didn't really want to say what was next.

'Yes, there are quite a few, but I don't really get along with them.'

'Why ever not?'

Edmund was definitely puzzled now; Lucy was one of the friendliest and agreeable people he knew and he had never heard her complain about this before. Edmund was just glad that their mother had moved them to a new co-educational school for boys and girls so he could keep an eye on her.

'Well, I personally think that they are quite childish, thinking that growing up and dresses and makeup are the most important things in the world. On the other hand, apparently, they think I am childish for believing in magic.' She explained matter-of-factly.

'You didn't tell them about Narnia, did you?' Edmund's eyes widened; the Pevensie siblings had agreed not to tell people about Narnia in fear of looking foolish.

'Of course not, silly! I just mentioned that I believe in magic…and talking animals. Oh, and transportation machines.' Lucy retorted, her 14-year maturity glowing.

'No wonder they think you're insane.' Edmund mumbled, earning a light punch and a fake frown from his sister.

'What have you got there?' he wisely changed the subject to the paper sitting on her lap before things got too violent; Edmund was wise not to underestimate Lucy, he had made that mistake before.

'Just…' Lucy went quiet and flipped over the paper to reveal a few more drawings she had created. Edmund took them from her clasp and glanced through them slowly; Reepicheep, Caspian and the _Dawn Treader_ all made an appearance. He smiled, knowing his sister had obviously been thinking about their latest and last adventure. He had to admit he had been thinking about it too; about Reepicheep and what Aslan's country was like and how Caspian was handling their absence. Caspian was like their brother and it was strange to think that by now, he will have aged greatly, unlike them who were once again stuck as teenagers. As strange as it was, he didn't miss Aslan as much. Perhaps it was because Edmund and Lucy knew that He was with still with them. Edmund still remembered well their conversation with Aslan at the entrance to His country.

'_Will you visit us in our world?' Lucy had asked as she fondly stroked Aslan's fur. _

'_I shall be watching you always.'_

'_But how?' she asked tearfully. _

'_In your world, I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia, that by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there.'_

Edmund was broken from his thoughts by Lucy's elbow nudging his side and pointing past him. Looking in the direction that she had pointed, he saw a few of his football mates approaching. Stopping perhaps 20 metres from the siblings, the tallest boy, Trevor Guildford stepped forward.

'Oi, Ed! Sure you don't want to join us, mate?' he yelled towards the pair, all of the group- himself included- aiming questioning looks towards Lucy. Edmund knew just what those looks meant, too. He'd seen them before. Generally, they meant "why the heck would you want to spend a perfectly good lunchtime with your little sister, rather than us kicking the football?"

'I'm sure, Trev.' Edmund called back quickly and turned back to the wide-eyed Lucy. With a few shrugs and grunts of disapproval, the gang moved off.

'Why did you refuse them, Edmund?' questioned Lucy, with a strange frown on her face.

'Because I'd rather spend time with my little sister, who if I may say, is much more fun.' Edmund spoke confidently.

'Really?'

'Of course, Lu. I will always choose you. After all, we young siblings have to stick together! ' Edmund chuckled quietly. Edmund thought he heard a sniffle from the youngest Pevensie as she quickly wiped her cheek and after a moment, produced another piece of paper which he had not seen before. She brought it forward, her pale, small hands clasping the paper protectively as though it was made of gold. Lucy hesitantly handed it to him and leant back against the tree and watched his reaction. Edmund grinned as he saw the picture; this was his favourite drawing yet. Lucy's rough, yet perfect pencil strokes had formed a picture of the two young leaders of Narnia at their coronation. The shapes of their robes, their crowns and even the background of the coronation room at Cair Paravel had been sketched. But this drawing was slightly different to what Edmund remembered of that day. Suddenly, he realised why. Peter and Susan weren't there. Instead, Lucy had drawn herself and Edmund standing in front of the middle two thrones. It was a perfect representation of the situation; although Peter and Susan were the best siblings you could ask for and were astounding rulers, they were always somehow separate from Ed and Lucy. Perhaps it was their age. Edmund grinned, feeling no appropriate words to express his feelings towards Lucy's drawing.

'Thanks, Lu. So much.' Was what he came up with. The famous saying came to his mind; '"Sometimes, less is more." He just hoped Lucy recognised that too.

Proudly, he bent down to kiss her still neatly brushed, coppery- brown hair as she moved in closer to her brother and snuggled into his side, sliding her arm through the crook of his and resting her cheek on his shoulder. That was how they sat for long minutes, Edmund still holding the drawing, and Lucy resting on him with her eyes closed. Edmund looked from the drawing to Lucy and back again. He smiled; she had captured them faultlessly. That's just how it was; King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant stood alone, but together.


End file.
